Soul-watching
by Bookcrazysongbird
Summary: Luna knew exactly what was said about her. She heard them calling her Loony Lovegood and the whispers behind her back. She didn't mind though. You see, all Lovegoods were rather out there. The reason, was because of the souls.


**Hi everyone! This is just an idea that popped into my head, and wouldn't leave me alone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

Luna knew exactly what was said about her. She heard them calling her Loony Lovegood and the whispers behind her back. She didn't mind though. You see, all Lovegoods were rather out there. Even ones that married into the family, although it was less so for them, mainly because the gift couldn't affect them as strongly. Yes, it was a gift. A gift to see the wrackspurts and the nargles. A gift to watch the blibbering humdinger float into people's ears. The reason, was because of the _souls. _

It was the souls that showed her that these creatures were really there, even when other people couldn't see them. It was the souls that let her read people the way she did. That let her know exactly what to say to bring someone the comfort they needed. She could see them. Each one was different, unique, varied. She could see the way different souls meshed together or repelled each other. And she knew what the symbols flashing across the surface meant.

Her own soul was like water. It flowed, never holding one shape for long. it twisted and curved, causing most to find her odd. It was the price of the gift. But, when someone accepted her, with all her quirks and flaws, it would flow to match their soul, to create a bond of friendship.

One of these friendships, could be found in Harry Potter. He really was "a golden boy". Even his soul gleamed with a purity Luna had never seen before. It was almost round in shape, surrounding him with a halo of light. And the symbols that flashed across it were inspiring as well. One of the most frequent symbols was clasped hands, yet it was always different hands, that could be identified by the look, or objects placed by them. Goblin, centaur, house-elf, wizard, muggle, mermaid. Even non-sentient creatures like pixies, dragons, boomslangs, snakes, dogs, cats, fish. They all took a turn. Linking claw with hoove with hand with wing. Fin with tail with paw. Another symbol was a phoenix. Proud and tall, it showed his purity, and light. However, something was wrong with Harry's soul. A dark, seething mass resided in it. Looking for all the world like a piece of soul that had been torn from the rest. It writhed, always keeping away from the center of Harry's soul, where the brightest light shone, yet away from the edge, where pictures flashed. Luna was very glad when Voldemort thought he was dead, to see the black thing gone. She could tell he was alive. His soul was still there wasn't it?

Harry's soul fit next to perfectly with Ginny's. Her soul was a light sea foam green. The shape was almost like that of a tear-drop, and would whirl to face different places. When a person or thing made her angry, the sharp end would whirl to face the irritant. The straight edge was usually what would face those she liked or cared for and would mold to fit their soul, although, it molded more with Harry's than anyone else's, and the round end would face threats, or things that scared her. Flames flickered across the surface, intensity, size, and color changing with her emotions.

Her brother Ron's soul, on the other hand, was as orange as the Chudley Cannons he was so fond of. It was shaped like an octagon, with intricate lines that twisted and turned over and over each other. They, too, changed with his emotions. The color, speed, and intricacy of patterns would alter. When his emotions ran high, they would flash bright colors, move almost too fast to see, and with no pattern whatsoever. They merely went around and around. When he was thinking, or playing chess, the lines moved fast, but intricately, weaving patterns and designs that could be displayed alongside Da Vinci's greatest works and be considered superior. And when he was relaxed, they wove around in continuous movement, slowly and methodically. The colors lethargic and almost hypnotizing.

Hermione's soul was a rather pretty aquamarine color. It was square. As in, down to the last hundredth of a millimeter, perfectly square. It was rather different from Luna's own flowing twisting soul. This caused a few mostly one-sided disagreements between the two, but Luna knew she was her friend none the less. Even her soul reflected her contentment at things that made "sense". In other words, things that had been defined with a clear, rational, documented proof that they were real. Things that you could see, hear, touch, rather than a love of the different, the unknown. Her love of knowledge was also reflected on her soul. Books, scrolls, and other symbols of learning flashed across the surface often enough. And a sword was often there as well, to show her hatred for injustice. The symbols that Luna found the most interesting, and rather funny, to be quite honest, were the gears. There was an old expression, "I could practically see the gears turning in your head". Well, Luna actually could. They were along the base of the soul, spinning faster and faster the more her emotions rose, and the harder and more intensely she thought.

It was also rather amusing to watch the souls when Hermione and Ron were together. At least, before the final battle. One would face a straight edge towards the other, only to find a corner and whirl so that its own corner was facing the offending soul. Then that soul would shift to display a flat edge, only to find a corner there and move to put its own corner in place. After the final battle, however, something changed, and the corners no longer whirled, but the straight edges would line up perfectly.

Of course, not all souls lined up that well. Some of the worst clashes she had ever seen were the clashes between Harry's soul, and Draco Malfoy's soul. Neither of the boys had souls that were cruel, but Draco's emerald star and Harry's golden circle just couldn't mix. Either the points on Draco's soul. Would attempt to puncture Harry's or the round circle would attempt to flatten Draco's star. It was ridiculous!

And, there was the one soul that Luna never wished to see the likes of again. Black and writhing, the soul of one Lord Voldemort had been the most vile, broken thing she had ever seen. It also reminded her of the black mass that had once been in Harry's soul, which absolutely terrified her. She was, for once quite happy to see a soul flicker and disappear, a sight she had become all too familiar with during the war. That was how the killing curse worked. It literally snuffed out a person's soul.

Hopefully, with her friends beside her, and the war behind her, Luna would never need to see it again.

**So, what did you think? Review please!**


End file.
